Knight of Sand
The Knight of Sand is a popular story turned myth amongst the Nevashi The Nevashi have little in terms of recorded story do to a lack of easy transportable writing material, using clay tablets instead of paper. This have lead oral stories to be more popular with the Nevashi and they are often told when nomadic tribes meet up. One popular tale was the Knight of Sand, it retold the story of a man who's newly weeded wife was kidnapped by a sand demon. He set out to rescue her and encountered three trials of Might, three trials of wisdom and three trials of will. The trials variate greatly depending on who is telling the tale but it always remains three of each. After sometime, the tale became so popular that people started to see him as a patron saint of Trials and Challenges. He never have a name nor does the demon thanks to the oral story telling tradition, but his name was never a important aspect of him as it was his deeds that makes him live forever in legend. There are many version of the tale, the most common trials told are as listed: Trials of Might * Wrestle 3-5 servant of the Sand demon * Kill 3-5 servant of the Sand demon * Drag a caravan cart himself * Duel the Sand demon to stand-still * Crush a sand shark with a great rock * Be buried by a sand storm and push himself out * Dragged himself up a cliff with a broken arm * Killed a wild Akavener with his bare hands * Defeated a master duelist in the middle of a city, with nothing but a shield Trials of Wisdom * Solved the three riddles of the Wise hermit (The Wise hermit is a famous figure from other stories) * Navigated inside a sand storm * Took command of a small force and with strategy defeated a much larger force * Learned the lesson of life * Brokered peace between two warring nobles * Brokered peace between a family feud * Cultivated a new kind of herb to save a dying town/city * Showed a dishonest merchant the error in his ways * Performed a impossible task given to him by a noble by bending the nobles exact words Trials of Skill * Hunted a hundred Desert Devils * Survived in the desert with no food or water supplies for 9 days * Killed a Slithers * Assassinated a corrupted noble * Mastered 3 different fighting techniques in three days. * Cut off one of his fingers with a sharp rock (why the finger had to be cut off varies, some say it was infected, other say he was stuck) * Scared off a hunting party * Tracked a priced Akavener down, brought it back alive and tamed it * Forged his own sword and armor with the highest quality yet to be seen Miscellaneous The end varies as greatly as the trials themselves. Some say the Sand demon was slain and the Knight returned home with his wife. Other say the Demon could not stand defeat and killed the Knight's wife. Some say the Knight died freeing his wife and she returned alone. Some claim the Knight of Sand had the strong red hair color that some Nevashi have, other dismiss such a claim as pure nonsense. Category:Canon Category:Culture Category:Plintstorm Category:Religion